


Who Is the kid in that trench coat?

by Wellthathappened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas is still an angel, Drunk John, I made cas and every angel mexican, Kinda crappy writing, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, My first fan fic, Oh and the supernatural element is still there, Samifer is on the side, and luci is gay af more than cas, blast from the past, but in hiding, cas is a koala cause he lazy, cas is totally gay, cause I feel they all have that in them, dean is a unicorn cause he is a magical, dean is bi, have fun reading, i could rant in this, it may be long, its 1:20, kool kid dean, lisa might be here, looking through tag suggestions, mother trucker, nerdy cas, past love befor everything, really bad school, sam is bi too, slow build up, there in high school 10th grade, there might be a past relationship of destiel, there teens, they have onesies, this could be fun, updating still, when John was on a mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthathappened/pseuds/Wellthathappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deans father was forced to go on vacation by bobby and Ellen, dean finds himself on the west side of America. Dean wants to go to school and forces John to sign him and his brother up. But he never expected the only guy he's ever loved to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Writin in first person this is my first fan fic don't be so harsh thank you and hope chu like it.

"Dean Winchester."I read on a paper the front office had gave me for my new schedule ; As I walked home I stopped.I was half way to my house and only needed 3 crosswalks before I reached my house.

I pressed the button and waited for patiently for the light to turn to the little crossing person thing. I walked while I simultaneously changing the song I was hearing to. 2:49. The time read. My mind had been wondering about what was happening to me at the moment.

John had taken a 7 month break on hunting. Ellen and bobby our fellow hunters had told him to take a break and if anything happened to call them so they could sort it out and not him.

Ugh what else. Oh yeah I just had his first day of school in years. Well physically anyways. I had his immensely intellectual lil' bro Sammy sign them both up in online classes. I wasn't used to the periods of classes much less alternating periods depending on his day. 1st through 4th on A days and 5th to 8th B days.

I had my scheduled planned like this.  
1- AG biology  
2- Dance (I swear I didn't chose it)  
3- English/literature  
4- Digital Drawing  
5-Math  
6-history  
7- ceramics  
8-Spanish 

 

By this time I had reached the second crosswalk. My mind didn't falter by this measly distraction. I kinda forgot where we were residing for a moment but quickly remembered. I looked around to see where I was. I was passing the elementary school and looking at the kids play after school. That reminded me Sammy was going to be in an after school program called ASES whatever that means. Wait I thinks it stands for the after school education and safety initiative. Yeah that was it. I guess it was only here In the sunny state of California  
That reminds me wow California. I had only dreamed of coming here and now I was here.  
Wait wasn't I speaking of something else. What was it. Ugh ranting ranting ranting. I need to stop that.  
Oh yeah ASES so Sammy wasn't going home until 5 so I had time to fix things at home before he came here. My father had moved here in the sunny desert of Indio,CA. A small town right next to Coachella. The majority of people here were of Latin decent and so in contrast I guess that's why I chose Spanish over French.  
I was really happy today for some reason. By now I was at my last crosswalk and waited. I continued, with my crowded mind, to think again. September 21st . Today was B day ,So tomorrow I had to meet the rest of my teachers. Nice idea I guess. School was In session rfor about 2 months now if you count 3 days in August a month. Whatever. So the kids had already established relationships to each other and I was stated at by many in my class

I could see john's house from here. I pulled out my phone to stop the music and check the time. 3:17.  
I stuffed the phone along with my earphones into the pocket of my jeans. I pulled out my set of keys.

Turning the lock I opened the door only to be greeted with a strong smell of beer.damn.

I go in and I hear John scream," who's there?"

"Dad, it's me dean!" I yell back. I heard him grunt to himself. As I go into the kitchen I hear he's watching a game happening like the World Cup or the NBA I honestly didn't care

I grab a plate and see what's in the fridge. Oh look what a surprise a 12 pack of beer. Well 2 of them. It took up most of the space in the fridge. So I looked in the pantry and saw the ingredients for a soup. I took the dry pasta, tomato sauce, and the bottle of olive oil. 

I grabbed a pot and put in a little bit of oil turned on the stove and threw in the pasta. I had broke the pasta strings into little pieces so it was actually technically soup.

I grabbed a ladle stirring and the pot began to heat up the string until it was golden yellow. I grabbed water and filled up the pot. Next I grabbed and opened the tomato sauce and poured it in. I grabbed a lid and now I had to wait for about 30 minutes. I might as well look for that one flavor package made by that one company knorr was it. And there it was.

While I waited I stared to walk to my room when I heard a plate hit the ground. There my dad stood. He had dropped a plate in his drunken stupor. Then his faced warped Into an expression of rage.

" boi! Come here now!" I turned around. I stayed at my place,"boi! I SAID COME HERE!" I reluctantly walked over there. " why did you drop the pla-" I cut him off saying," I didn't drop it"

" DONT YOU EVER CUT ME OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!" And that's when I see his fist. It wasn't a good sight. Then I saw it come straight to my face. My nose exploded with pain. Blood tickled my lips. I saw him walk back to his chair and continued to watch tv.

Tears sprang from my eyes. I left into my room and sat on my bed. I took in a deep breath and held it for 10 seconds and only 10. I was kind of OCD about that and then I wiped my tears away. It blood stopped but I needed to clean it up. 

13 minutes later I came to the stove to and put in the flavoring and turned of the stove. I didn't end up eating that day I lost my appetite


	2. The next day

I sat on my bed,drawing whatever came to mind on my small sketchbook. I kept this well hidden. Under my bed for a day then in the closet the next and other undisclosed locations. 

Just hours ago I had been punched at and screamed at and now sam was on his way home. I waited for the doorbell to ring so that Sammy could eat the food I made.

I was worried that John will do something to Sammy like he did to me. This wasn't the first time. I've had many encounters like this before. Sammy never knew about them. When he noticed a scratch or scar I always said it was because John and I had gone hunting.

I looked at what I was drawing. It was a scene depicting a webcomic called homestuck with ALL the characters in it. I fricken hated the comic but always ended up rage reading it. It was over 10000 pages and I had just finished page 7000 and I just had to take a break.

Ding dong! The bell rang and I shot out of bed. John just stayed in his seat not getting up for the door. Thank god. I opened it to see my little 5th grade brother Sammy. His hair was all over the place. 

He smiled from ear to ear. "Hey Sammy!" I smiled back. I patted his hair and messed it even more; then a thought processed in my mind He wasn't aware of the attack that happened earlier. " guess what!" He shouted 

"What?" I said while I gently pushed him into his seat in the dinning room table. I took his backpack and threw it into my room real quick. " I meet satan today!" He said so enthusiastically 

"WHAT!" I said almost dropping the ladle I was using to serve him some food. " Oh don't worry he's not the real devil his parents had called him lucifer when he was born!"

"Oh how nice" I said. " yeah,I know right. He's a cool kid. He vol.. Volu.... Volun....teered to show me the school."he stammered while he tried to say the big word."he's a bit taller than me, and he was some brownish yellow hair , almost like you dean." He pointed at his head when he spoke about the hair. " so your day was cool. Maybe better than staying at the house?"

" yeah dean! He's also in ASES and he helped me there too. So far he's my only friend.....So did anything happen today to you dean?"he ask like the polite kid he was." Nothing really Sammy, I meet a kid named Charlie today. She was really cool, and also a boy named Benny. Benny and I had football tryouts..........That's it I guess."

He had lied about the tryouts. Why? Cause that would explain the nose, I guess. 

The day passed by event less after that. I went to sleep at 9. Kinda early but I had to get up at 5 to get my ass out of bed and shower. Plus at 6 I wake up Sammy.

So exactly at 5 the alarm blared in my ear. By 5:15 I had my cloths and I was ready to shower cause I slacked getting myself up. I took a short hot shower and got ready. Then at 6 I went to wake up Sammy.

I shook the little kid and told him to get ready .On my way to the kitchen I planned to make pancakes cause I had ALOT of time left, then out of the corner of my eye I saw a note on the table. I picked it up and it read 

Bean,  
I'm gona to be gon fr 2 weks. Don't tel Elen or Boby or anyone to be write . Her 300 jut in cae. Here kys to Impawa nd stay in skool 

By jnh

He was so hammered I could barely read the note. Along with the illegible post-it were the key to the impala and 300 dollars. I got worried about him for a second only to turn around and see the whole living room trashed with microwave dinners and so many bottles of beer.24 to be exact. I saw a his shirt on the floor with a little vomit on it.

I look in the fridge and see he had drank both of the cases of beer from the day before. 

Time ( ;-;) Skip

It took me half an hour to clean the living room. I had only half an hour left before my school bell rang so when Sammy came out of his room with his backpack I asked him if he minded if he could eat at school.

"Yeah,no it okay, Dean." He responded in his high pitched voice. I gave him a smile and told him wait up cause I needed my back pack.

I grabbed my black bag with barely anything in there and follows Sammy to the car. We drove in without speaking. The only thing interrupting the silence was the radio quietly singing my favorite songs. I turned the corner and drove into the drop off zone to obviously drop off Sammy. We said good bye And I drove into my school. As I parked my car in the designated zone right in front of the schools drop off I saw one boy. To be specific a with a trench coat? What? 

I mean this place gets to like the 100 degrees here and this kid has a full on coat. I only got to see his back though. But for a second he turned to me. His eyes were the first thing I saw. Blue so intense they literally stopped me in my tracks. Those eyes were mesmerizing. I swear those eyes could start and stop wars.

One thing popped out that I guess I had a knack to find. His backpack was put in....in a weird way? How do I describe it maybe like a very uncomfortable way that's for sure.

But Then a crowd of kids engulfed him and when it cleared he was gone. Just like the wind.hmmm well okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while sorry I might update in 4/5 days so please be patient thank you for stopping by 
> 
> }:D  
> Peace


	3. The boy with the black wings

Bio was kinda boring 

Benny and I had this long conversation about vampires. It lasted the whole period. I was kinda sad it ended. 

Dance was up next. I had to cross the whole school in order to get there the there all of it was in construction. When I got there he saw a group of people and counted maybe three boys. All the rest were females. Well shit. 

When I saw the teacher she informed him about his locker and the lock. They were sent off to the locker rooms. I changed really fast wanting to meet the other boys. As i came out i was approached by a red head.

" DEAN!" I turned around and who should I see . Charlie Bradbury. She gave me a huge hug and said hi.

" hey Charlie." I said 

" oh my god I can't believe you chose dance as your p.e. Class."

" I didn't" I replied. " you know you did. Hey so how is your second day going?" 

" fine I guess" I replied. As we spoke we walked to the our numbers. 

" oh okay" she said and turned to see if she could find other friends. I did the same thing and kept an eye on the boys side. With no avail I looked at the ground and realized that I might be the last in the attendance line. 

Then a pair of shoes parked next to Charlie's. " hey Dean I want you to meet a friend!" I turn up and see a blue. The same hue from the boy from the morning. I scan his face and a spark flew in my brain. A spark that lit a fire onto a memory I cherished and loathed so much. The boy with the black wings.

FLASH ( ;-;) BACK

A ten year old Dean Winchester sat on a strangers couch. Sitting there was all he could do while Sammy went with his father to consult a long term protection for a family of angels. His dad normally didn't do long term but he needed the money and couldn't afford a motel at the moment.

He sat there bored and looking around when a bright blue caught his eye. 

" hey" said the boy on the couch

" hello"responded the kid

" I'm Dean "

" I'm castiel"

" hey cas. Wanna come over here" Dean pointed to the spot on the couch next to him.

He cautiously moved. Dean saw he had a nightgown on. How curious.

7 months was the deal deans father made. But three months in Dean and cas were the best of friend. They did everything together from recess to snack even sleeping in the same room.

But a fateful night stopped everything. When the dads were gone   
Hunting all the older kids went out and took over the living room. Both boys where done showering and were in cas' bed. Dean held a brush to cas' wings helping sooth them. When an idea came across deans mind

" hey cas?"

" yeah Dean?" He said in a low voice he was so pleasured that Dean was doing him the favor

" do you ever want to kiss someone like when your parents used to do it?" 

"No, why?" Came the simple response. 

" d-do you may-Be want to kiss m-me?" Dean stuttered 

Yeah was the automatic response from cas. He turned around and they locked lips . They held on for a long time. But before they could stop John opened the door

" hey dea-!" Was all the green eyed ten year old heard before he was knocked to the ground by his father 

"What the heck do you kids are doing!"

John grabbed Dean by the ear and pushed him into his fathers room.

Cas was crying. He saw his friend bleed before he was dragged out. All night he heard dean's screams and pleas.

John yelled something about homosexual something castiel didn't know what that was. 

He eventually fell asleep only to find the winchesters gone the next day. The only comfort he got was from his twin sister Anna how helped numb the pain away. A friend Dean thought he lost forever. And the same guy who made him question his very existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update the chapter deleted and I had to rewrite it ha well I hope you like it 
> 
> Until the proxima amigos 
> 
> Bye


	4. Lets play Q and A

" cas" a whisper of a word that came out of deans mouth

" did you say Somein' Dean ? You know what never mind castiel this is Dean, Dean this is castiel."

" hello cas" I said 

" hello Dean " 

He didn't seem to remember me so I just played along with it. We entered the dance room that also was a room for wrestling but they had the period off this class.I hit off with him greatly. It turned out we were going to have free time today and the next day so Cas, Charlie, and I all did some q and a's. We sat down In a corner of the wood floor.

We started of with Charlie. What new information I learned from her was that she was a computer hacker. She was a huge lesbian and didn't want me hitting on her( which he would never do cause she was like a sister he never wanted) and that she was once almost killed but a pigeon saved her life.

Dean was next. Charlie went first  
"Soooooo, Dean. What's your spirit animal?" 

" animal wise. I was put by a very good friend of mine years ago. A lion. Because there very macho and very protective. My human sprit animal I'd probably karkat vantas or maybe kaneki ken"

Cas was next." So when did move here in this place called hell on earth?" I thought for a second. I had kinda forgot the date but quickly remembered." About 2 weeks ago but I had to get situated into out temporary house."

The next was a mix between Charlie's and Cas'. " what's your zodiac both western and Chinese?"

That was simple." Aquarius for western and sheep for Chinese." A silent hum came from cas as he evaluated the statement.

Cas was up next. Dean went first," what's your favorite Pokemon". He thought about it for a good while. I waited patiently. " altaria or cacturn" he said. Charlie's turn," favorite video game?" 

" smash bros brawl"

" any family stories?" I spilled out of my mouth. Why did I say that? I was trying to play it cool with the family ties but that just came out. 

" not really but I might as well explain my situation before you start askin'

Okay I have a dad, chuck, and a mother, Naomi, and a twin sister named Anna. All my siblings are half from there. My mom loved having affairs with different men and that is why most of us don't look like each other my siblings go like this

Michael the oldest 22  
Raphael the second 21  
Gabriel the third 19  
Balthazar the forth 17  
Anna then I as the fifth and sixth 15  
And last my brother lucifer he's 11"

What lucifer is cas' brother!!! Well I guess that wasn't as much of as shock I really didn't remember the kid when I was small( probably cause I was always with castiel) but he did seem to have a close bond between themselves like cas and I. 

Cas' eyes were kinda glassed over when he mentioned his family. Had something happened? I looked out the huge windows that this crappy school had. This building had been new and he could see the other classes next to his dance class. Worn down tagged and the paint was chipping away. The sky was grey. Which was weird cause this was a desert.

Then a little sentence came out of Charlie's mouth,"I'm having a sleep over and I wasn't to invite you both oh and bring a onesie!" 

She handed Castiel and I both a card with a picture of her in her onesie, a panda bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the continuation of the chapter so Little note so my past chapters say that I must have published them all on the same day I didn't actually and I had made a mistake so Opps anyways I'm going to world build so Im going to end up making my own version of demon and angle anatomy okay? 
> 
> If you guys want to request something just give me a shout( not literally) but you get what I mean. I'll see if I can fit it into my story 
> 
> Anyway good bye until the proxima amigos


	5. Chapter 5

I put the invitation away. Then castiel asked me a question.

" can I see your schedule?" I gave him a quick nod and handed him my folded paper." Oh it seems you and I have all the same classes but two I have French first and ag bio last." He stated

Charlie snatched the paper form him. He gave a sound of surprise and she gave a sad look. " aww looks like We only have math dance and Digital drawing together." She glowered at him. Why? I don't know.

Just as Charlie gave Me back my paper the 7 minute bell rang. So we all got up and went to the locker room. 

English wasn't that bad castiel sat across from me. There wasn't any desks only tables for 4 people. 

I had gotten an intro to the class and was assigned to the only empty place. While we worked on the bell work at the beginning castiel informed me that some important assignment had been assigned and that that's what they were going to do all day. Right after discussion of the topic castiel was asked over to the teachers desk.

I didn't have anything to do so I pulled out a blank paper and started sketching out an idea for a more solid art peice.

And that's when cas sat back on his seat. He handed Me some papers and said," you're my partner now. Read these. We're going to have to mean after school to get this done together." He took a paper from his binder and wrote down a note. 

He folded it up and gave it to Me. He seemed to ignore me the rest of the period. Humph 

I didn't do anything in digital drawing. There were no more computers for me so I had free time. So I sat with castiel. Charlie was no where to be found.There were no graphic tablets In this school. Not enough money so they drew with the mouse. Man was castiel such a great artist. His motion with the mouse the way the colors came together everything above was so striking. 

He was making fan art for some game I had only started hearing about. He said he was drawing the second generation character one called mangle from the game five nights at Freddy's 2. 

The pink and white fox was a great idea. Half way through class I meet the twin sister of castiel. She had dark red hair and honestly didn't look like cas or vise versa. She kind of had a very motherly relationship with castiel but then again he was the younger one. She had a really boney face and her eyes seamed to sink in.

She also introduced me to a blond boy a year younger that us but was I the same grade. He had a blue shirt on with the logo of some famous brand I didn't recognize but soon found out it was from Nike. His name was samandriel but he told me to call him alphie.

" so let me get this straight, your 13 and you managed to skip a grade?!" I said shock. I could barely do my math homework much less skip an entire grade. " yeah that's right. Though it took a lot of hard work and determination. "

I glanced over to castiel. Cas seemed alittle engulfed in his art project he chewed on his bottom lip and his eyes scanned every detail of the masterpiece. 

I felt my face flush. Shit. I looked back at Anna and alphie but they shared a look. It's only my second day and people already know. ugh

And there come the bell being the sneaky little beotch it was. 

School was over. I turn around and look at cas. He was saving his work. " hey do I go over to your house today for the project?"

" yeah it'll only take approximately 4 though 5 days" he said simply

Was it me or did castiel kind of ignored me. 

Then some simple words came out of his mouth," I'll be right back read the note and meet me there in ten." 

Then he zoomed out if there. 

I took out the paper from my pocket as I walk out of the room. I was the last person and the door slammed behind me. 

Just meet me at the lunch tables in the R's okay.

That's all it said. I walked there kinda quickly I had nothing else to do. I took out my phone and checked the time. I had 7 minutes to spare. I grabbed some earphones from my pocket and put on some music while I waited. 

While that happened I took out my invitation. It read the address and the time and date. The party was in 3 days, Saturday. I didn't own any onesies so I'm going to have to go shop for some. I glance at the time. 

And soon enough castiel came back with anna walking behind him. She seemed distressed and castiel had a very ridged body language. 

Had something happened. Castiel stood next to me and said," come on my older brother is going to pick us up." 

And with that I walk with them to the front of the school

 

Authors note: I kinda made a mistake last chapter where right after Dean found out luci was cas' brother he mentioned a bond i was talking about sam and luci so sorry If I messed you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah if holes like that happens can you notify me cause I don't write the chapters in one sitting and I seem to do that a lot and thanks for the kudos people that made my day :D  
> And sorry for the short chapter last one I had some family bs I had to go through so I made up with this sorta long one 
> 
> Yeah until the Proxima amigos byes


	6. Castiel

Castiel's point of view

I knew that kid. Of course I knew him. how could I forget?

He cause me immense pain. 

I didn't even notice That the day flew by. until the last period of the day was when I started to see what was happening. That everything was not like any other. I immersed myself into my drawings. I tried to forget all that's happened all my brother did to me. But the bell rang and everything came flooding in. 

I ran as fast as I could. My trench coat almost exposed my wings. My backpack rubbed up against them and it was starting to hurt the wings. Not caring about anything I threw my bag to a random tree. 

Tears started falling on my face some kids noticed but didn't say anything. Then I found my hiding spot. A little corner no one knew about other than a select few. Had Anna noticed me. I don't know I don't care honestly. My pain the tears I kept hidden came flowing. 

Flash ( ;-;) Back

 

Michael found out before my family. He heard everything. 

About a week after everything calmed down he came into my room. I was crying about my lost best friend. I was looking at a picture I drew for him. I was going to give it to him cause his birthday was coming up in a month. 

I was in a corner of my bedroom so I didn't notice him come in. My wings were tucked in not groomed since the night. 

" YOURE still crying over that boy?" He asked harshly. I shrieked. I span around and my wings flared out to make me look more powerful and big. 

Then his 3 set of wings flew up showing who was more dominant. I cowered stuffing my wings as best I could. The feathers knotted even more as I forced them to go back in place. He followed suit.

" dad left." He said 

Was all he said and he exited the room. 

I found out that he left forever, or so I thought, he had packed and left my mother. He left her cheating ass. 

That day I also found out the only person that was my full sibling was anna. Michael and luci were full blood too. Raphael gabriel and Balthazar all had different dads. My family was just a bunch of unwanted kids.

The next year Michael took over the family. Mother had gone down the drain. Drinking, clubbing and leaving us all day. Michael feed everyone while also going to school. Naomi had practically abandon us. Then Michael meet Jesus. He forced all my siblings to go to church,confessions, and actively participate with the alter servers.

Then one simple day at school messed everything up. I never really payed attention to bullies cause I knew I was better than them. A kid in my class, some boy named mettatron sent me a fake love letter (knowing I wasn't straight). I tried to ignore it I put it in my pocket and planned to throw it after school to a dumpster. But it was early in the day so I had eventually forgot about it. I had dirtied The pants and threw them in the family hamper while I was on auto pilot. 

A few days later Michael found the letter and everything went to hell from there. He starved me. He sent priest to come to the house to "save my soul". He sent me to a boarding school for a year. He yelled at me in front of the church when everyone was around to humiliate me. For 3 years he tormented me until dad came back. He kicked him out. I never saw him again.

\---------> back to the future 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated so late. I read twist and shout...........


	7. Part dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Cas' point of view

back to the future 

I didn't cry for long. I heard Anna's footsteps coming closer. I wiped the drying tears off my face. I got up and dusted of the dirt. That's when I saw Anna's worried face.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CASTIEL?!?!" Her voice was tight. Like if she was trying to hold back. 

" nothing" was my deadpan response. I took the bag that was in her hand. Mine to be exact. 

She followed and didn't push for more information. Some of the perks of being a twin. 

We walked to where I had told Dean to go. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.

How weird is it to say the name of a an old friend

Later Gabriel came to pick us up. 

The car ride didn't stay quiet for long. 

Gabriel and Dean hit it off really quick. They spoke about some band I never heard of, spoke about a new anime character and went into detail about their personality 

Then we got home and they said bye to each other. I walked Dean into my room. We did a lot of the work so much so that we practically had none left. And we did it in half an hour.now we have 30 minutes to get to know each other.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked Dean. 

He stayed quiet for a while and said," yeah I have a younger brother named Sam. I normally have to take care of him all the time. I don't mind though he's the one with a future......I also have a half brother I barely know about named Adam."

We got to know each other pretty fast. It's been one day and we were thick as thieves. He started to ask questions like what kinda food I love and when I lost my first tooth. We eventually got on the topic of parents. 

He went first.

"My dad. H-he is a-a........ Strict father." He nervously played with his back pack strap. We were both sitting in the middle of the room on my bed. I had it there to be able to spread my wings. He sat on the right while I sat on the left. 

My room had hardly any sort of decoration. It was mostly anything I needed like a desk I used to draw, a case of books that I loved to read, and a some other things I need. 

" my father-" he continued," he never really took care of my brother and I.   
And my mother. Well she died when I was younger....."

He drifted into quietness. He looked up at me and said that it was my turn. That's when I spilled my secrets. All the terror I felt all the hate that surrounded me I said everything. I don't know why. 

I didn't cry and I didn't hurt. Which was weird cause when ever I think of this its all ways goes bad. Maybe cause my best friend was here. I don't know. 

" shit" he whispered. " are you okay?"

He rubbed my back and then everything came pouring out. He sat there in shock not knowing what to do. Then he just embraced me. He later left stating that his brother was home

P.s.: you wanna know a weird story. I seriously don't know how but i remember that I brought ears of corn to school and during class a gave my friend an ear and that somehow led to me having to come out to my whole english class.


	8. And anyways

Part 7

Dean-o pov

Two weeks 

Time passes so fast sometimes 

Two weeks since Castiel Novak cried on my shoulder. Two weeks of getting to know him again. Two weeks of falling in love all over again. What a happy thought. 

Dad came home yesterday. He didn't do much just packed some cloths and gave me a debit card. 

" don't lose this. Pins 1975 okay. Take care of your brother gotta go bye."

He almost got to to the door when I stopped him. 

" where are you going?" I asked suspiciously 

" Adam's" was all he said when I knew what he tried to communicate. Those words vibrated through me. Hatred and jealousy rang with the unfamiliar emotions. I unblocked the door and he left 

Sam never asked were he went. He knew. That boy was too smart sometimes. Chuck knows how long he's going to stay there. I guess that's what the card was for. 

 

-lil time skip- 

 

Okay a lot happened in two weeks

First I hang out with some cool kids dubbed the demons at lunch. I first got into the ranks from a small girl named Lisa who I think has a crush on me and seemed to like me a lot. I didn't really talk to her. 

Their members included my bro a guy named Crowley. This guy okay I mean this guy. Okay don't get me started on this guy. His British accent was like a breath a fresh air he seemed to smooth talk anyone. And I mean everyone cause he seems to swing both ways ( if you catch my drift). 

Then there was Alistair. He had a southern drawl to his voice. Along with some girl named Meg but hers was more stressed out. Both seemed to know each other from previous schools so they were kinda tight. 

Other than Lisa and Meg there was only two more female members. Ruby who seemed to hang out more with anna than any other person. Then there was Abaddon she is a very cryptic person. I didn't know much about her. 

Another thing that happened was that charlie had to postpone her sleepover and she said that she was going to turned it into a party that ended with some of us going to sleep over. I couldn't wait. 

Castiel and I kept going to his house after school. We finished with the project relatively fast. So We normally only talked and played his Wii. Smash bros brawl was the only game we played. Kirby was his main while I preferred Ike. It was really fun, he normally won. He was just too fast sometimes. 

Sam still was at ASES. Luci and him had a lot of fun and when they couldn't go I would bring sam with me to castiel's house to play with luci. 

........

"Awwww come on man! How the hell did you do that!" I yelled over another fail. 

" I got skills and experience." He said in his monotone voice. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye 

He had a smile that spread from ear to ear. 

" you know what curse that game and your quote on quote 'skills' and shove it where the sun don't shine. I give up" I said as I got up and turned off the console. I put the remote in a box next to the tv 

" Dean you're such a sore loser " he followed suit. I jumped on his bed and lied down with my feet dangling of the edge. And again he did the same. I stared at the ceiling but quickly turned to Cas. His shocking blue eyes stared at me while I stared back. When did this intense eye sex start I had no idea but it became more frequent every time we where alone 

" how do you feel about alphie calling us dad?" That was kinda out of the blue. 

I kinda forgot about that. So a few days after we meet I got kinda close to him. Such a nice kid he was. He always hung out with Cas and I and charlie started saying that he was our love child. Which of course started some rumors. 

I didn't really care about the rumors and Cas didn't either. I guess alphie thought they were true cause he just started calling me dad. Along with castiel. 

Okay I kinda need to say something about this boy here. He lived with his aunt. About around last year his parents had died. He said he did his best to cope. He launched into his studies to fulfill a dream his mom had for him. That's how he ended up skipping a grade. 

So when he started calling me dad I actually was authentically filled with pride and shocked that he would want to call me that. What what happened with his family he actually wanted to call me that. I felt happy 

" proud" I said after I sorted though my feelings. He had a shocked face. Why was his question. " cause he thinks where dating." I said. His cheeks Turned bright red. So bright it made its way to his ears.

" are you blushing?" I asked him. And if he wasn't red enough his ears went a few shades darker. I laughed. " you are aren't you. What's so weird about that?" He turned to cover his face. 

I proper myself on my elbow. Cas turned in his side so I won't see him. Shoulder facing the ceiling and face stuffed in a pillow. 

I grabbed his shoulder and moved it 

" Hey! Stop no" was all I heard from the muffled voice known as Cas. 

I fought him for the pillow. " come on Cas why do you hide your face. Don't tell me you have something to hide." I said still trying. He swiped his hand in the air trying to hit me and almost succeeding. His trench coat got in my way. I felt a gust of wind but didn't pay attention to it. I grabbed the pillow after pushing myself further. 

He then proceeded to smack me in the face. That was the last straw. I lifted my hands up dramatically and started to tickle castiel. He squirmed and gave up the pillow 

" AHHHHHHHH! Hahahahaha! " he yelled in glee. His voice being so deep vibrated off me. 

Then I realize something. Im straddling him. He glanced at me and he took in a sharp breath. 

Now it was my turn to blush. 

" well isn't this awkward " He said as he tried to get me off of him. I launched myself off and he sat down.

We sat there in silence. Again we stared at each other. He eventually broke contact when a knock on the door interrupted us 

Anna walked in informing Cas to help him with luci and sam coming home any minute now. I grabbed my open bad off the floor and zipped it up. It seemed kinda heavy for some reason. I don't know. 

Well of to go eat supper with the novaks and then go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay sorry for that long ass wait I had sooooooo much bullshit happening in my life I had to give all my attention to it sorry well anyways I'll try to update every Saturday but no promises. And if I ever leave all of a sudden it's not cause I just don't want to finish it cause I have no access what so ever. Like ever okay anyways bye mishamigod


	9. What the actual hell

" so who's been signing sam out of ASES?" Cas asked me as we were coming out of school. We walk out to the front of the school to get out of the way of other passing kids. He grabbed his phone from his backpack to call his brother to get a ride home

" what do you mean."I asked with mild concern. He put a finger to his lips when his phone buzzed with a call. I looked around. The building from the school where coming out very nice. Various shades of blue and tan covered the walls. They where only two stories high with a lot of length to them. 

They had planted some Palm trees that rose up the top of the building.   
I glanced over to the electrical announcement that read we had tomorrow (Friday) off due to district wide teacher meeting. 

I look at Cas as he said something in Spanish really fast. He squinted his eyes and sighed.

He ended the call and looked up. " let's go get snack at the lunch tables there going to take a while."

" why" I asked 

" they didn't want to tell me" he seemed a little mad but quickly got over it when we passed through the crowd of kids to get through the one door wide fence. We passed some garbage cans and went into the temporary lunch area. We got up three steps and got in line to get the Sun Chips and bottled water. When we got to our usual table   
Hidden in the corner I looked around to see a group of kids laughing in unison. 

He puffed air when he sat down to my right. His backpack had been flung on the table along with mine," you know if they keep serving this the American stereotype of us being fat is not going to be fake but fact."

His gruff voice vibrated of the table. 

" hey what did you mean earlier when you asked who signed Sammy out of ASES?" I said as I opened my bag of sun chips. 

" oh yeah. Uhhhhh well in order to leave the school you have to have some adult check you out and there's this guy that's always there to sign him out but he leaves before anna or Gabriel can talk the him."

Red alarms started blaring in my head. Who was this guy? Was it John? I doubt that. Then who was it. 

" he had kinda long gray hair and seemed to have some strange mark on his forearm. The Guy seemed to know Sammy too he talked with him a lot. I think anna told me Sammy had called him Kahn or lane maybe Cain?" He continued 

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Cain that's who that was. Uncle Cain. 

" holy Christ, I thought it was a random guy. No it's okay he's a very good family friend. I usually call him uncle so no one asks" I said with false relief. This was weird. He never talks to us anymore why would he start again. Why was he signing sam out though? Did John put him up to it? 

" oh okay I'll tell Gabriel and anna later then" he said with food in his mouth. 

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket when it blared with another call. He licked his fingers to get the access powder off. 

I ate all the chips in the small bag by the time the call finished. He seemed even more angered when it was done.

" hey Dean." He said in a low voice. 

"Yeah, buddy"

" ca-c-can I.....ugh......." He fell silent. His jaw clenched with visible indents.   
He began to scratch his thigh with his trousers preventing actual cuts or scraps. 

" OH HEY Hey Hey don't do that!" I said as I reached and grabbed his hand to stop himself from harming his thigh. This went from a calm situation to a very telenovela drama scene. 

He stopped. But the his hands twisted into a fists. He stood up fast and leaped over the table seat. He ran leaving his things on the table.

What the actual hell.

I grabbed his bag and took off after him.He ran down some twist and turns that I wasn't familiar with. I got lost at one point but seemed to find him quick When I saw his sneaker pop out from the bottom corner of my vision. 

I came closer each step with caution."hey castiel you okay?" I said stupidly already knowing he wasn't. He had his head shoved into his knees. I sat down next to him. I never knew they had hiding spots here at school. It was like a small corner under some stairs. The only way you could get in was by crawling and that's what I had to do to get to him. 

He didn't say anything. I heard him sob and all I could thing of doing at the moment was to sing. "Hey Jude" was the song that always picked me up so that's what I sang until we left to my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches next chapter on Friday okay bye


	10. Diary entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape is mentioned in the story don't read if you get offended

Part 9

An hour. That's how long Cas has been in my room. He laid on my bed asleep breath heavier than a whale on top of my lungs 

Sammy called earlier and asked if he could sleep over at luci's. I said yes. 

I was in my kitchen.I sat on a stool reading a book. Well not any book. Castiels diary. It must have feel in when I zipped up my bag befor eating with them a day ago

I knew my Castiel suffered but man all he told me felt like bullshit. I felt betrayed like he couldn't confined this information with me. 

My mind raged. He could have told me. I could have helped. It's been almost a month since I first meet him even though that seemed like so little time shit went down after we meet. We where close but he couldn't confide this information with me. I soon began to think of happier thoughts. Like one when we where in his room we had been talking for hours on end,or at least what felt like it, it wasn't supposed to be so gay but we had cuddled. We never spoke of it. Both of us laid there 

He kissed me after he stopped crying I was so surprised. He kissed me passionately. Not like any I ever had with girls. His mouth seemed to fit perfectly with mine. 

Then when we stopped to breath he whispered," I know who you are Dean Winchester and I know you know who I am"

That's when he got up and FLEW ME TO MY HOUSE. The black wings I always groomed for him shown bright to bring me home. 

He got to the front door and instantly knocked out. I dragged him to my bed and he's been there since. 

_______________

Day 235

Meg won't stop. She keeps asking me out. I keep saying no cause I'm gay. I don't know. She does things. 

She Uhhh touched my thigh. I told her to stop. To not touch me. But she started to go higher. We where at lunch. In a public place. In front of everyone. At some lunch tables. She was too close. I tried pushing away but she got colder and she whispered -maybe it's because you haven't tried pussy. 

I ran. I didn't look back but later that night when I was going to my dorm. Something happened I think I'll never tell anyone. 

I was coming from the library pretty late at night. I walked by myself fast so nothing could happen to me. 

But as I turned a corner, next to the janitors closet, a hand reached and covered my mouth. Another pair grabbed my feet and I was being dragged to the closet.

Inside the closet it was pitch black. Hands pinned my hands in the air. Those rough hands reached under my biceps and reached around my head. 

I felt small hands start to rub my body but stopped suddenly. Then the light turned on. There was Meg. Behind me was Alistair.His tongue shot out  
Licking my ear.Her hands grabbing at my cloths trying to untie every button Alistair hips grinder agains my thigh. His erection rubbed and I felt it grow hard. 

I was being raped.


End file.
